Various recent electronic devices have been developed to use various functions such as a photography function, a music function, a video function, a multimedia function, a game function, and the like as well as a wireless communication function. A display unit is provided on a front surface of the electronic devices for effective usage of the various functions. For example, a display unit (for example, a touch screen) that responds to a touch is provided on a front surface of recent smart phones.
In addition, various types of applications (for example, referred to as “Apps”) may be installed and executed in electronic devices. Various input means (for example, a touch screen, buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, a sensor or the like) may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic device.
Among the various applications, there is an application that can play music through a touch screen included in the electronic device so that a user feels as if a real musical instrument is played. Further, as another technology, there is a method of displaying performance information on a TeleVision (TV) by using a medium device that can exchange an electrical signal with an actual electronic musical instrument.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.